Un Kryptoniano en Asgard
by ocnarf
Summary: Debido las constantes alteraciones, Clark termina en el universo Marvel Cinematico y conoce a los asgardianos. ¿Como terminara esto?
1. Chapter 1

Un Kryptoniano en Asgard.

Nota: sé que a muchos no les parecía la obra maestra El Hombre de Acero y yo mismo reconozco que tiene errores pero aun así me gusto, también me ha gustado la nueva de Thor. Por esa razón decidí hacer este fic. Cualquier idea para este fic es bien aceptada. Ahora disfruten.

Prologo.

Clark estaba parado en una isla cerca del atlántico y una montaña, pensando en lo que había hecho: matar a Zod. No es que realmente él hubiera querido hacerlo, de hecho lamento mucho ya que él y sus soldados eran los últimos vestigios de su raza. Hace poco tuvo una pelea con Lois por el hecho de que Clark no la tomara en serio y porque sintió que en gran parte necesitaba aislarse y meditar sobre lo que había pasado. Hace varios meses eran un extraterrestre encubierto tratando de encajar aquí, lidiado con problemas de personalidad y también ganado el respeto de la gente de la Tierra. Además gracias a Jor El y Zod había podido aprender más de su pueblo y controlar sus poderes.

Sin embargo también gano cierta desconfianza, puesto que los militares y ciudadanos del planeta cuestionaron que Superman, como le habían puesto los medios de comunicación, había atraído a la gente de su planeta y el daño que estos causaron, también muchos periodistas lo habían molestado con preguntas. Por lo desde hace unas semanas se había dedicado a viajar por el mundo, cosa no tan difícil dado que él tenía experiencia en eso.

De pronto sin más que hacer Clark decidió volar un poco para despejar la mente, era agradable sentir la brisa del océano volar y ver el sol, una de las fuentes de sus poderes, se estaba preguntado ¿acaso Apolo, Ra y demás habían sido de su raza? .A pesar de sus poderes y su origen, el kryptoniano no tenía ningún interés en que lo albarán como a una deidad, además todo lo que tenía lo tenía por su padre Jor El, por lo que no sentía que estuviera a su altura.

Todavía pensaba en Zod, a pesar de todo lo que había hecho este había creído que sus acciones eran benéficas para krypton, el cumplía con su deber y a pesar de que quisiera cambiar su mundo natal. Zod seguía siendo un tradicionalista, alguien que no dejaría que las normas y costumbres se perdieran mientras que Jor Él era un revisionista alguien que aceptaba que debían adaptarse al universo cambiante.

Por supuesto no es que estuviera solo del todo, varios seguidores de Zod escaparon y él se había comprometido a ayudar a los militares a detenerlos, afortunadamente no poseían le nivel de tácticas y conocimientos de Zod y Faora, quienes en combinación de sus poderes resultaron ser oponentes difíciles. Faora en su primer encuentro barrió el piso con él. Tambien viendo lo que había hecho decidió darle los restos de tecnología kryptniana a los militares en caso de que algo malo ocurriera.

De pronto miro y sintió una cosa muy extraña.

Notaba con sus visiones diferentes una alteración física en el cielo y algo oscuro, sin que pudiera evitarlo Kal Él se vio arrastrado por el túnel, Kal El viajo por una especie de túnel con sangre, había pensado que la explosión que Hamilton y los militares hicieron los terraformadores era extraña pero aun así sintió la furia y el odio aquí. Esta dimensión hacia parecer a la Zona Fantasma como si no fuera nada, claro que nunca estuvo en esa dimensión cárcel pero Jor Él le dio un vistazo Afortunadamente no duro mucho.

Cayó en un bosque según parecía, moviéndose rápido comprobó si podía volar, no había problemas pero decidió correr por el suelo para no llamar la atención. Decidió quedar detrás de unos arbustos para observar bien y planear una ruta de escape o para desapercibido. Había unos extraños sujetos blindados, y otros seres que parecían salidos de los libros de Lewis y Tolkien. Sin embargo noto que algunos usaban armas de energía similares a las de Krypton. También noto cosas extrañas, había un tipo que se parecía bastante a Robin Hood, un sujeto con apariencia asiática y otro muy simular a Obelix.

("¿Otra guerra? Porque todos los problemas me buscan")

"Oye tu extraño también eres aliado de estos tipos"

De pronto vio como lo que parecía ser una mujer humana con el mismo estilo de ropa y armas le miraba. Era bastante atractiva. Pero su actitud y mirada le recordaban a las de Zod y Faora, aunque menos fría, la mirada de un guerrero. Pero también a la de Lois estaba determinada en su meta. También vio como sin dificultad líquido a tres de esos humanoides.

Clark decidió hablar y tratar de evitar la violencia.

"Mire señorita, no tengo intenciones de pelear con nadie, caía aquí por accidente"

La mujer mirada su mirada y parecía ser honesta sin embargo, todavía no confiaba.

"Muchos guerreros son capaces de simular la sinceridad. No caeré ante ese truco"

Clark Kent miro como la mujer se colocó en guardia, por lo visto debería pelear, pero no era su intención hacerlo.

La mujer ataco pero el kryptoniano simplemente la esquivo con facilidad moviéndose y estando brazos cruzados, aun así no logro evitar una patada en el rostro que lo hizo retroceder unos metros. Tenía más fuerza que un humano normal y lo bastante como para "empujarlo". Clark sonrió al parecer no tendría que contenerse tanto.

Iba a levantarse en guardia cuando vio que un tipo grande con cuernos le miraba. Al igual que otro. Tambien noto que la mujer se enfrasco en otra batalla.

"Por su resistencia y apariencia debe ser un Asgardiano. Acabemos con el"

Clark Kent se extrañó ¿Asgardiano? Estos topos parecían ser fuertes, pero no quería lastimarlos.

En su lugar moviéndose a mucha velocidad embistió a los dos y los estrello en el centro de un árbol derribándoles.

No noto que uno le iba golpear por la espalda cuando la mujer apareció cortándole, también aparecieron unos extraños sujetos y uno rubio con larga cabellera y ropa de combate.

Había esperado que su velocidad y vuelo sorprendieran o asustaran a alguien pero esta gente no se inmuto.

Estaban hablando sobre esto. El arquero y el gordo estaban hablando con el rubio.

"Este hombre no parece digno de confianza"

"De donde salió"

Thor miro al extraño y reconoció la misma mirada que tuvo el cuándo quedo en la Tierra: un forastero en otro planeta.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre extraño?

Tras vacilar un momento dijo.

"Kal El del planeta Krypton"


	2. Chapter 2

Explicaciones

Los asgardianos y esas criaturas vencidas junto con Clark aparecieron frente a un hombre con casco y cuernos mirándoles fijamente, Clark miro los ojos de este hombre podían ver y penetrar más allá incluso que los suyos. Su postura y mirada le recordaron a Jor El. A pesar de su apariencia tenía un aire de tranquilidad.

"Bienvenido forastero soy Heimdall. El guardián de las puertas de Asgard"

Clark sonreía como un niño curioso que miraba todo, el lugar era tranquilo y se respiraba un aire cálido. Sintió una mano en su hombro y vio, era el hombre rubio.

"No nos presentamos Kal El de Krypton. Soy Thor el hijo de Odin y el príncipe de Asgard"

El hombre con apariencia asiática se inclinó cortésmente en señal de saludo.

"Hogun"

El hombre grande y gordo se aproximó algo alegre. Le extendió la mano.

"Soy Volstagg"

La chica en vez de saludar le miro desafiante.

"¿Cómo podemos confiar en este hombre?"

Clark miraba y como esta mujer a un era no confiaba en él. Pero el cayo justo cuando habían terminado su batalla con esas criaturas, las cuales eran enemigos suyos, el sintió lo mismo cuando Zod y sus tropas invadieron la Tierra. Si estuviera en su lugar sentiría lo mismo.

El Hombre con casco y mirada firme.

"Vi cuando cayó en medio de su batalla en Vanaheim y también vi como ustedes lo atacaron sin ningún propósito"

La mujer iba a protestar cuando el arquero la freno.

"Basta Sif, tu sabes que Heimdall casi nunca se equivoca. Si él dice que podemos confiar en este forastero deberemos hacerlo"

"Sin embargo…No pude ver como llego aquí"

Esto intrigo a los guerreros.

Heimdall pregunto.

"Kal El de Krypton ¿serias tan amable de explicarme como llegaste a ese mundo?"

Clark miro y pensó por fin una persona con quien hablar y sin que lo atacara sin razón alguna.

"Ok, solo les pido paciencia porque es una historia larga"

Heimdall se cruzó de brazos y dijo.

"Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo"

"¿Quién eres extraño y de dónde vienes?"

Tras una hora de explicación corta y resumida, Heimdall se froto la barbilla pensando.

"Muy extraño dices que fuiste succionado en ese túnel. Es posible que la destrucción anterior del puente creara una fisura en el tiempo y espacio en combinación de la apertura de la Zona Fantasma. Lo cual creo un pasaje. Aunque nunca he oído hablar de esa dimensión con color rojo sangre. Tendre que enfocarme a esos lugares a donde no puedo ver"

Thor miraba y pregunto curiosamente.

"Creí que podías verlo todo"

"Si, puedo, pero hay lugares los cuales son ajenos a los Nueve Reinos y algunos con la particular habilidad de ser invisibles si así lo quieren. Por lo que debo enfocarme en vigilar las zonas que no puedo percibir. Por otro lado nunca he oído hablar del planeta Krypton o sus habitantes. Es posible que existieran en este universo o existan pero no han de ser tan conocidos si es que como en tu mundo ellos permanecían aislados. Tratare de ver si puedo localizar ese planeta u obtener información"

Clark pensaba, porque su raza era tan…como decirlo ignorantes, en el pasado no tuvieron inconvenientes en expandirse y conquistar planetas, incluyendo la Tierra. Pero luego simplemente se quedaron estancados en su mundo. Y luego solamente dos kryptonianos con las agallas de hacer lo necesario para poder salvar su raza.

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro derecho.

"No te preocupes Kal El. Eres bienvenido a Asgard. Considéralo un favor por ayudar a Sif."

Sif miraba y dijo.

"No necesitaba su ayuda"

Ante esto algunos se rieron.

Kal El seguía a los asgardianos y finalmente poso su miraba en Asgard, parecía una ciudad vikinga pero se respiraba o daba la impresión de paz. Enormes estructuras, palacios, montañas y personas trabajando, entrenando y haciendo labores y…¿un rio?

"Bienvenido a Asgard"


	3. Chapter 3

Loki apresado

Loki miraba como los guardias asgardianos lo arrastraban frente a Odin, el rey de Asgard y uno de los seres más poderosos de este universo, los asgardianos siempre han seguido a la luz y la justicia. Frigga miraba atentamente a ambos hombres, esperando un resultado ameno.

"El todopoderoso Odin mira a sus lacayos"

"Silencio, has traicionado a tu pueblo y atacado Midgard sin autorización, nos manipulaste. A veces lamento haberte adoptado"

"El poderoso Odin acepta tener errores. Luego de presumir por siglos tu sabiduría"

Odin se paro furioso.

"Ya Basta"

Odin le dio un golpe haciéndole escupir sangre.

"Deberías estar agradecido yo te he dado todo lo que querías, te hicimos como eres"

"No me hice a mí mismo por mi propia voluntad. Pero es algo que no puedes entender tú y Thor lo tienen todo en bandeja de oro, yo tuve que hacerme valer por mí. Yo tuve las agallas como para intentar acabar con los gigantes de hielo, yo tuve las agallas para intentar por volver hacer que en la Tierra nos alabaran"

"Mientes hiciste esto por ti mismo"

"Oh de deberás y aun así logre convertirme en una amenaza mayor de lo que esperabas"

"Guardias llévenselo a su celda"

Las puertas se abrieron y Loki cruzo sus miradas con los que habían sido sus "amigos" y "hermanos" y un extraño le cual le devolvió la mirada.

"Ahora traen un humano con extraña armadura, ¿Thor te enamoraste tanto de la Tierra que traes amigos siempre?"

Había cierto tono en la voz y mirada de Loki que hizo helar a varios, pero en la opinión de Clark no era tan intimidante como Zod. Y según parecía creer fácilmente le podría ganar en un combate. Pero deberías tener cuidado, ya había visto cosas extrañas en este "Asgard".

"El forastero, ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Kal El del planeta Krypton"

"¿Krypton? Nunca lo he oído escuchar"

"Según Heimdall es posible que no esté dentro de los Nueve Reinos"

"Ya veo"

En otra parte del espacio.

Habia una nave siniestra y oscura congelada y unos seres de extraña apariencia, la oscuridad tapaba la nave y le daba la oportunidad de camuflarse con el universo, algunas luces rojas salían.

Un hombre si le podía llamar así estaba mirando los componentes y aleación que encontraron sus soldados, a su vez como pensaba que ellos Los Elfos Oscuros seres que eran manifestaciones de la oscuridad anterior al universo mismo habían sido llevados al borde de la extinción por los Asgardianos, sus antiguos enemigos y en muchos sentidos sus opuestos. Por supuesto que quería tener su revancha, pero la paciencia era una buena virtud, primero encontraría el Aether y luego obtendría su venganza.

Su lugarteniente Algrim estaba mirando desconfiadamente en la nave y restos que encontraron por un portal, con "S" y unos seres que parecían ser humanos, por un portal azul.

"Todo está listo. Pronto la Oscuridad volver a reinar"

"Si Milord"


End file.
